femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Amber (Walking The Halls)
'Amber '(Marie Avgeropoulos) is a villainess from the 2012 Lifetime film ''Walking The Halls. ''A beautiful and outwardly confident high school senior, Amber was best friends with fellow Hamilton High students Taylor and Kylie. The girls also secretly worked as prostitutes under the employment of their school's security guard Jack, who Amber had a relationship with. One day, while scouting for new girls to join their ring, Amber witnessed Casey Benson fight with her boyfriend for callously breaking up with her and becomes convinced she would make a good addition to the ring. She approached Casey and invited her to go out to a club with her and her friends, which Casey eventually accepted. While out at the club, Amber danced suggestively for Jack, who is watching from the bar, before informing him about her plans to have Casey join the prostitution ring. But when Casey found out the next day while hanging out at Amber's house with the others, she becomes offended and stormed off, the overconfident Amber believing she would come back. After Casey freaked out on Max (the guy she unknowingly had sex with for money), he called Jake while he was getting intimate with Amber and screams at her for her mistake. He briefly considered killing Casey to solve the problem before Amber was able to calm him down. She is eventually able to convince Casey to join the ring, which proved easy due to the calamity of Casey's family. But after a disasterous encounter with a much older client, Casey ran away and dropped out of the ring, with Jack threatening to kill her and her family if she talked to the police. When Casey's mother Holly found out from Casey what she had become involved in and reported it to the principal, Jack found out and forced Amber into helping him kill the Benson family to cover their tracks. Jack and Amber force their way into the home, taking Casey and Holly hostage. While Jack went out to abduct Casey's father Christopher, he gave Amber a gun, telling her to kill Casey and Holly if they tried anything. While Jack is out, Holly talked to the morally conflicted Amber, convincing her that Jake had manipulated her and would eventually kill her for being a loose end. Amber broke down and started to untie her and Casey before Jack arrived with Christopher. Amber stopped and acted as though she were still compliant to Jack as he prepared to kill the family and make it look as though Christopher killed his wife and daughter before killing himself. But right as he went to kill Casey and Holly, Amber stood up to Jack and pointed her gun at him. But when she attempted to shoot him, it was revealed that Jack had given her an unloaded gun. Jack snatched the gun from Holly and punched her for defying him, but Holly and Casey are able to free themselves from their loosened restraints and attack Jack. After a struggle, Holly is able to subdue Jack by shooting him dead. Amber then checked Jack's pulse to confirm he was dead. As explained through voiceover by Casey during the movie's conclusion, Holly was sentenced to five years probation after it was determined Jack had coerced her into helping him commit his crimes. Trivia *Amber dancing suggestively with Taylor for Jack's pleasure could be a implication that Amber was bisexual. Gallery Amber GIF.gif Amber with Taylor and Kylie.png|Amber with Taylor and Kylie Amber approaches Casey.png|Amber approaches Casey Amber with friends.jpg|Amber with her friends at a club Amber dancing with Taylor.png|Amber dancing with Taylor for Jack Amber with Taylor by pool.png|Amber with Taylor by the pool Amber with Jack.jpg|Amber with Jack Amber and Jack take Casey's family hostage.png|Amber and Jack take Casey and her mother hostage Amber holds Casey and Holly hostage.png|Amber holding Casey and Holly hostage Amber with bound Casey and Holly.jpg|Amber with a bound Casey and Holly Amber as Holly convinces her Jack is using her.png|Amber as Holly convinces her that Jack is using her Category:2010s Category:Blog posts Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Rich Category:Redeemed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Guilty